Stone Mountain Down
by Lady Zarobiti
Summary: Joren ruined his family's name. No one can change that. But when his sister Jeana tries to repair her family name by becoming a knight, who will stand in her way? Formerly called Jeana of Stone Mountain.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't think that anyone has used this idea before. If they have, then I haven't seen it.

This takes place a year after Joren died.

Disclaimer: Jeana and any other characters you don't recognize are mine. Everything else is Tamora's, no matter how hard I've tried to bribe her cats (Scrap, Ferret, PeeWee, and Gremlin) with tuna for her manuscripts, or anything else pertaining to her books. :'(

(0o0)

l l

(-OoO-)

l l

l l

l l

\/

Chapter I

Jeana of Stone Mountain stood in front of her parents with fingers crossed behind her back.

"I don't know," her father stated. "Ever since Joren… I do not think they would even consider you for page training."

This was exactly what Jeana had expected to hear, and she wasn't going to have any of it.

"Joren was a bully. Even you must have seen that when he was home during summer!"

"I don't know, dear," her mother said. "Even if we believe you, it's not proper for a _girl _to train for knighthood. Keladry of Mindelan tried, and even though she succeeded, look at all the hardships that came of it. Half the kingdom think she's an extended relative of the Stormwings, and the other half think much worse. Do you want to deal with that? No! I won't have our name blotched like that!"

"And it would be a betrayal to Joren to even try," her father stated. "You know that girl corrupted him. That she and her friends started it and that they personally insulted your brother."

"But I could remove the stain on our family name! Bring honor back to this fiefdom! And you know, mother that me and my friend Aisal of Naxan are going to go together."

"First of all, it's my friends and I. Second of all, Aisal of Naxan is not your friend. You met him at court and even if he was, I forbid you to be friends with a Naxan, they are no longer conservative, with all those outlandish ideas! No, you may _not_ go to page training! You will be off to the convent in the morning!."

(0o0)

l l

(-OoO-)

l l

l l

l l

\/

A/N: Please tell me what you think! There's a _beautiful_ purple button down there that's just begging to be pressed!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciated them! The story will pick up soon, I just need to make a base for the story. As I'm sure you know already, Jeana is 10 years old.

Disclaimer: If I were Tamora, then I'd be working on the Circle Universe series rather that posting random fanfiction.

(0o0)

l l

(-OoO-)

l l

l l

l l

\/

Chapter II

Jeana of Stone Mountain stared forlornly out of the carriage window, her view partly obscured by the head of one of her several maids. The luggage her mother had forced her to bring- "To show her stature," had a carriage all it's own, and there was another behind _that_ one with the maids possesions.

It was nearly afternoon, and the sun was blazing down on the carriages black-with-gold-inlay roof, heating the small space inside to an almost unbearable degree. Since she wore a proper outdoor entertainment dress, rather than her riding skirts (her mother had apprehended them), it made the temperature even worse, and sweat streamed down her face, ruining the make-up her mother had insisted on.

Suddenly there was a tapping on the roof. Jeana looked out eagerly at the coach driver and her good friend, Tim Reigher. He smiled down at her and said "we're nearly out of fief Stone Mountain. When we reach the border then you can join me up here."

She grinned thankfully at him. He had been her friend since the day she first laid eyes upon him, six years ago. He had looked depressed and she had run up to him, badgering him about why he looked so 'thad' (she had a lisp when she was younger) until he told her about his favorite horse being sold to pay for some of Joren's needs as a page. She had been so angry at this, balling up her little fists and marching up to her parents like she was their superior, that she traded a few of her numerous jewels and a dress she had just gotten a fortnight ago for the horse's wellbeing. After that, they were the best of friends, Tim, Jeana, and Star-fair (the horse).

When they reached the border she eagerly jumped out of the carriage, ripping her gown (which had been made specifically for this occasion). Ignoring the protests of her many maids, she jumped up on the bench and sat by Tim, her sweat drying in the cool western wind that inhabited the plain lands.

Tim and Jeana conversed on many different topics, ranging from how to properly care for your horse's hygiene, to the right titles for varying nobility, to how to best defend a carriage from attacking Spidrens when there's no help around. They also talked about the Gift. Even though neither of them possessed the Gift, it was a good thing to know nowadays how to manage with people who did.

Finally they stopped for the night at an inn called 'The Prestigious Pony', ignoring Jeana's wish to stay at 'The Ferocious Ferals' instead.

By the time they had finished their meal, which contained four courses (couse 1: duck soup with wheat bread course 2: parsley crackers with ginger dip course 3: roast pheasant with a vegetable medley, course 4: a custard topped with carmelized sugar [like crème brulee ), the whole group was exhausted and they went and got three rooms: one for Tim, the other two coach drivers, and two boys who helped the ladies out of the carriages, another for four of Jeana's maids, and the remaining to be shared by Jeana and her remaining three maids.

Jeana fell asleep that night and had a nightmare. In it she was at the convent trying to curtsy as was fit for a lord, but she never got it right, and the dedicate reprimanded her continuously. Finally, she pulled out a sword and hacked her teacher in two. At this point she woke up with a gasp, her heart pounding. She really had to deal with her anger, but that wasn't the only thing that scared her about the dream.

(0o0)

l l

(-OoO-)

l l

l l

l l

\/

A/N: I hope you liked it! I'll update as soon as possible, but I've got an audition this week so I'll probably be very busy with that.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the update! I know my chapters are really short but that's because it's the most convenient place for me to stop them. They may be small, but they WILL be numerous and quickly updated!

Disclaimer: What would you say if I said that I _was_ Tamora Pierce? I'm guessing it would be something along the lines of 'can I have your autograph?' Am I right? Well, I decided that I don't want to go to jail because I sent out fake autographs so I'll tell you now- I'm _not_ Tamora and I _don't_ own the rights to the books!

(0o0)

l l

(-OoO-)

l l

l l

l l

\/

Chapter III

Jeana and the rest of the party were on the road just after the sun dawned and continued heading north, making for the City of the Gods. The sky still had a faint rosy hue which was quickly replaced with light, fluffy clouds.

A few hours on the road and the landscape changed, replaced by rivers and meadows. Huts lined the water and surrounding the huts were fields ripe with earth's labor. They stopped for an hour along one of these while they had lunch and gave Jeana's poor ladies in waiting – maids, whatever you want to call them, a break from the ovens they had to ride in.

During this time Jeana would have been as miserable as possible if the day hadn't been so perfect. As it was, she still let out a sigh here and there. It was late summer and page training was going to start in only a month. It would be impossible for her to join Aisal of Naxan at page training unless the gods interfered. As the thought struck her mind she quickly sent up the request to Mithros. If he was the god of justice then surely he would be able to decide whether she should get into page training or not. At least, that was her view on it.

The rest of the day was spent much like the day before, though this time they stayed at 'The Orderly Owl' because even though the name made no sense at all, it was the only inn for another 10 miles. The meal wasn't as fancy as before but what it lacked in proportions it made up for in taste. Leek soup with potato bread, followed by grilled boar's meat with candied fruits was the menu that evening.

The day ended much like the one before, and she had the same horrible dream.

On the morning of the last day of their trip, Jeana implored anyone who would listen to her to turn the carriages around and go to Corus- where the pages were. She even tried to run away several times, but Tim, knowing the young girl, was able to foil all her escape plans.

Around late afternoon Jeana, who had been trussed up for the occasion, was thrust back into the carriage as they reached the edges of the City of the Gods. Jeana had never journeyed into anything bigger than a town before, seeming as her family wasn't currently on the 'King's Favorite's' list. Because of this, despite the growing resentment for her parents, maids, and all her other traveling companions (especially Tim) Jeana caught herself enjoying the scene spread before her.

There were guards at the gate to the city and an intimidating stone wall stretched to guard it. Along that wall were soldiers at every few yards and there were three flags hung from the battlements. One was the flag of Tortall, the second the flag of the City of the Gods. This flag was bordered by the symbols for the Great Gods and in the center was a scroll with a ship depicted on it, showing that the city was a place of business, learning, and respect for the gods. The third flag was the Flag of Learning, a flag that only was placed in 7 different towns, one being Corus, and another at the fiefdom of Queenscove (which had been recently placed there). I'll not bore you by naming the rest of the list.

This flag showed a scroll crossed with a wand and the background was a library shelf, showing the books placed on it.

They got through the southern gates swiftly and then they were greeted by even more amazing sights and smells. Near this gate was the commerce district (A/N: Scroll down to the bottom of the screen to see the list of districts or look on my profile for a link of the map I made.), Where they saw a man waving at a pile 10 yards tall of leather, his costumer, a young woman with heavy muscles, put some coins in his hands and he bowed, leaving her with the leather and the several carts she had brought.

From there they turned east and then proceeded through the Lower Class Homestead District, where the poor people gathered around the passing carriages, looking with empty eyes at their passengers. The streets were paved with stone but lined with beggars and the homeless. The sight brought Jeana close to tears.

A while later they passed into the southern part of the Religious District, where the Convent of the Mother Goddess for the Education of Young Ladies stood, surrounded by smooth stone walls and a gate made of some extinct tree with gold inlay showing all three forms of the Mother Goddess: Maiden, Mother, and Hag. Standing just behind the gates (which were guarded by two heavily muscled women) was the Head Dedicate.

(0o0)

l l

(-OoO-)

l l

l l

l l

\/

A/N: I'll leave you off here for now. Please review because I will update faster if I know that people are actually going to read this!

**LIST OF THE DISTRICTS:**

**The Noble Homestead District-** Where the nobles who resided in the City of the Gods live.

**The Wealthy Homestead District**- Where all the rich people's mansions are located.

**The Middle Class Homestead District**- The newest district, this is where all the middle class people live.

**The Lower Class Homestead District**- Also known as the 'Sludge heap', this is where the lower class people live.

**The Commerce District**- This is where all the big deals are made, where things are bought in quantity for companies and such.

**The Shopping District**- This is where the middle class, nobles, and wealthy shop.

**The Trading District**- This is where the lower class people shop.

**The Eating District**- This is where all the restaurants and inns are located for all classes.

**The Underground District**- This is where the Thief Lord Presides and the 'black market' deals are made.

**The Learning District**- Where all the academies are.

**The Religious District**- Where all the convents, shrines, temples, and such are.

If this is very confusing I have a map link on my profile to show where all these are. Please remember, though, that I created this map and it therefore is near positively incorrect. It is correct for this story, however, and that is the way it should be treated.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is chapter three! I hope you enjoy it.

PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE FINISHED! I've good lots of readers but only four reviewers! Thanks to abyssgirl for being the most loyal reviewer of this fanfic!

Also, I created this sword as a divider. Please let me know if it's too much. ; p

Disclaimer: Would you believe me if I said I_ am_ Tamora Pierce? Well, in case there's an incredibly gullible person out there, I'm NOT Tamora and I DON'T own any of her books! Well, I own the paperback copies of some of them but...

(0o0)

l l

(-OoO-)

l l

l l

l l

Chapter IV

The carriages stopped just inside the gates and Jeana got her first view of her new 'home'. They were in a huge courtyard with a paved path winding through. Apple trees lined the walls and there were flowers surrounding the path. Off to one side there was a herb garden and on the other side a vegetable garden, with a novice in a white habit- well, formerly white habit, pulling up tubers and placing them in a basket.

"Greetings, child," the Head Dedicate stated when Jeana stepped out of her carriage. The First Daughter was robed in a sky blue habit with a green border of growing vines.

"It's Jeana, Ma'am," Jeana stated as she curtsied with a slight wobble."

"I can see I have my work cut out for me! First of all, I am to be called 'First Daughter', not 'Ma'am', as I am the _First Daughter_." She said those two words like it was the title right before queen. "Secondly, that was one of the worst curtseys I've ever seen! Even my sister's five-year-old daughter can do better than that."

At this, Jeana made a face and the First Daughter huffed angrily.

"I bet that-"

"And the _thirdly_, speak when you are spoken to!"

"Yes Ma- I mean First Daughter."

"Now, Daughter Lemongrass will lead you to your room."

A short woman who was very frail and looked strict motioned for Jeana's maids to follow with the luggage as she started off on the paved path.

At the end of the path Jeana spied a large white marble building with a cathedral roof. The building seemed to have a hall surrounded the exterior with one side of the hall open to the elements. There were several girls in afternoon dresses walking through the hall way but this place was nearly deserted since they didn't have many full year students at the Convent of the Mother Goddess for the Education of Young Ladies.

Soon they reached the hall and after walking around one side of the building they came to a door marked 'East Wing'. They went through the door, down several long halls, past what looked like it was the mess hall, (though they would have a prettier name for it here). Then they started passing different doors made of ebony. Each one had the name of a precious stone on them. Even the walls had jewels molded into them.

"These are the dorms for our students," Daugher Lemongrass explained. "The gems worth shows the social class of the students in that room. For example, the Quartz Room is for our charity cases."

_Wow_, Jeana thought. _This woman doesn't dance around the truth, does she?_

"You will be housed in the Opal Room, and the only room above that is the Fire Opal Room, which is reserved for Princess Kalasin, who will be arriving tomorrow." Daughter Lemongrass stated crisply.

Jeana nodded, not sure if she was 'being spoken to' or not. Finally they the second-to-last door in the hall that was marked '_Opal Room'_ and Daughter Lemongrass opened the door.

The room was about 18X24 feet, hardly large enough to fit even _half_ her luggage, not to mention her seven maids. The room also had two beds on opposite walls with wardrobes next to them. There were two _huge_ wardrobes on either side of the door, with a small table in the middle of the room with two chairs, again on opposite ends, which she would be able to use as a desk. A hearth took up the remaining wall of the room. There we no adornments at all on her side of the room, while the other side had a few wall hangings. An adjoining door must be the privy.

"Your _maids,"_ Daughter Lemongrass was able to pack a whole lot of distain into just that one word. "They will be housed in the Maids Quarters, specially designed for that purpose. If you can't fit your _luggage," _more distain, "in your room, then you may store it in the attic. Will that be all?" The last sentence sounded as if it caused the woman physical pain to utter it.

"No thank you, Madam Daughter." Daughter Lemongrass glared at Jeana, hearing the sarcasm in her words.

"Dinner will be served at 4:30 sharp. Don't be late." With that final phrase, the Daughter nodded her head rudely at Jeana and fled the room.

Jeana could tell she would be miserable here, and it only strengthened her resolve. She would become a page if it took the last breath in her body.

(0o0)

l l

(-OoO-)

l l

l l

l l

A/N: I'll leave you off here for now. Please review because I will update faster if I know that people are actually going to read this!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's the update

A/N: Here is the next chappie! Sorry it took so long. I auditioned for a play and I'm in!! Yay! So I've been PRETTY busy… So yea. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize but Jeana is soooo mine!

:(o):oO0Oo:(o):

Chapter V

Jeana stared around her, feeling lost. Her maids filed into the room, filling it with her luggage and storing the rest in the hall by her door. Then they stood at attention in front of her.

"Help me sort through the suitcases," she said. "I won't need all of this! Let's start with my clothes."

The rest of the day was spent dividing Jeana's belongings into two piles: what Jeana needed, and what Jeana's mother had insisted she bring. When they had finished sorting it they were all exhausted, but then the maids had to bring the extra luggage to the attic. When they finally finished they went to their quarters, leaving Jeana to find supper. She slowly started down the hall, wracking her memory to find the mess hall. She had become lost several times before she finally made it to the hall.

There were only about 30 girls in the hall, sitting according to status and daintily eating a fine meal of several courses, the main dish being veal with the finest herbs money could buy. Jeana got up her courage, and sat at the only empty place that was set, near the very head of the table. Immediately the other girls turned their heads to stare as a Daughter came bearing her first course, a tiny portion of salad composed of lettuce, kale, walnuts, apple chunks, and topped with a brown sugar dressing.

Jeana looked to the girl beside her. "Hello, my name's Jeana of Stone Mountain. How late am I?" The girl only shook her head and returned to a conversation farther down the table. Jeana sighed. This would be even worse than she had thought earlier.

When she had suffered through dinner she returned to her room, not knowing enough about the building to find her way back outside. She found that another girl was already there. She was a thin girl of about 12 years of age, with deep blue eyes and blue hair.

The girl saw her staring and grinned. "Blue hair is the latest fashion," she said. Jeana was intrigued by this. It wasn't like the usual fashions she'd seen. It must be brand new to not have all the girls wearing it.

"I didn't see you at dinner," Jeana blurted out. She would have noticed that blue hair for sure.

"I skipped it," the girl explained patiently.

Jeana decided to change to subject. "What is your name?"

"I am Lilliva of Cavall. Who are you?"

"Jeana of Stone Mountain."

"Oh…" The formerly open face suddenly looked guarded.

Jeana looked disappointed. Just when she was getting to know someone her fiefdom's name got in the way- again. Would she ever be able to make friends?

"So why are you here?" Jeana asked, trying to continue to conversation.

"Because my father insists I get a good education. I would prefer to be back at home, though. I miss my hound Scoti (ScO-tE). They wouldn't allow her here."

"My parents made me come here, too. What I really want is to be-" Jeana looked around furtively to make sure no one else was listening. "What I really want to be is a page!" she finished.

Lilliva's eyes widened. "Why would a Stone Mountain girl want to become a knight?" she asked, curiosity coloring her voice.

"What does my family's fiefdom have to do with anything?" Jeana was perplexed. "I know my brother botched up his training but that doesn't mean that I can't try. Though I suppose I'll not have a chance to try, anyways. My parents wouldn't even consider it."

"Well I am friends with Princess Kalasin who is coming here tomorrow. Maybe she will be able to help!"

"I certainly hope so…"

That night Jeana couldn't sleep. Her father's words returned to her mind. _It would be a betrayal to Joren to even try… It would be a betrayal to Joren to even try… It would be a betrayal to Joren to even try…_

Finally she fell asleep after several hours, exhaustion taking over. But her sleep was not peaceful, nightmares played before her closed eyes.

:(o):oO0Oo:(o):

A/N: I know it wasn't very revealing but I hope you enjoyed it anyways! Please press that pretty button on your right- air is to human as review is to author. You get the picture.


End file.
